Yvesia (Character)
Idea and Begin Yvesia was made orginal by SnufJennette.The First Desgin Started with Winx Club Design and outfit's.Her Hair color was orginal Blond but the idea was already in design by other people.She also begon with Green eye's , Instead of blue. The Name was in real a boy name : Yves , But i wanted to make a girl. She also has right now a demon version Because she comes from pandora.It Can come from her mother but that is not for shure. Yvesia's History and Begin Yvesia was born on Pandora , And Lived in a Small Town called Bessy. She always Played with her School friends there. She never knew who her mother was Because her mother left her and her dad when she was young.Her Dad has a job as laywer and She lives now with her steph mother. Her Steph mother is called a witch , But she is very Nice and Sweet. Yvesia Seems to hate her most of the time but sometimes they are best friends.Altought Valtor , Ghirahim and More enemy's try to kill her , she always Stop them with her friends , Sapphire , Swan and Sometimes Amber.Sometimes She Doesnt she could be a real friend, But she is very shy sometimes.It also explain her very weird behavior and her weird language. Yvesia's Parents Her Dad is Very Sweet and nice , He always take care of her and is her only Family member left that she knows. But Spend not much time with his Wife But more With Yvesia. Yvesia's Mother is unknow and Dont Have know a name yet. Demon Version Yvesia has an Demon version. Her real mother Comes from the surface. Her Demon Side , Click on This Link To See the Demon Side From Yvesia Relation Ships Sapphire Maeve (Best Friend) She is A really good Friend with her and loves her a lot.Most of the time she will Get Bad Guys with Sapphire.The love the same style and She loves to be haveing a friend That is halve elve and pixie. Swan Swan is a Sweet Friend and we were Best Huge Friends ,Yvesia Knows her all like 2 years.They have/Had fun with each other. Impa Impa is Yvesia's Caretaker when she is on the Surface , Altought Impa is only Caretakers the are Friends. Enemy's Sometimes Yvesia helps enemy's but most of their time the hate her. If she needs help from them , they will help. Trivia *Yvesia is sometimes Happy and everytime she is happy ,she will jump in the air sometimes *Her relationship with other is not sometimes ending well *In the beginning she has magenta hair but now she got a purple , yellow and a purple highlight *Just like Cat Valetine , she got a purple giraffe *Her Civilian outfit changes much *She doesnt have any transformation's *She is a Twili *Gotica is her pixie but some twili's cant have pixie's , because they will eat them *She had an Chrush on Valtor and Ghirahim . *She is in The Marvel Avengers a villian *In the Avatar World she is a ThunderBender , She can send only thunder *In The T.u.f.f. Puppy World she looks like kitty katswell *She is a Agent but sometimes a villian *She works By S.I.U. as Agent Yvesia *On Earth she is the most wanted villian *Blaze is Family of Yvesia on earth Gallery Jussss.jpg|Yvesia in T.u.f.f. Version Yvesia animalix by amber0productions-d35c721.png My cards Do not lie (collab).png Me as Stella Full Part 1.png Wiki-background 4 Years Old.PNG Img1475006596.jpg Jussss.jpg A small rainbow by Gothic Dreamscapes.png Demon Form 1.png Img1489803930.png Emo Yvesia Wallpaper.png Angry Yvesia BSGD Prt2.png SapphireYvesia1.jpeg What did you say.png Trying to.png Collab ...png Huh.png I'm Gonna Kill Someone.png Done.png SapphireYvesia1.jpeg Gotica by amber0productions-d342bel.png|Yvesia's Pixie Gotica by amber0productions-d342bel.jpg|Yvesia's Pixie Did you just had to break in.png Gowgirl Outfit Yvesia.png|CowGirl Yvesia Whajjt.png Korra as meuenx.png Colb2.png Smileinthewave.png Category:Yvesia Category:Gotica Category:Sapphire Category:Swan Category:Info